This proposed pilot study will collect "hard-to-get" data about the economic behavior of nonaddicted career criminals to compare with a parallel analysis of street level opiate addicts. Quantifiable data about the street behavior of criminals is virtually absent in the professional literature. The absence of such data is a major obstacle for testing theories about criminality and developing appropriate policies. The proposed research will be gin to provide data and analysis of respondent's income, expenditures, crime, and drug-use behavior. This LEAA supplement to an existing NIDA grant (named above) will study the economic behavior of diverse nonaddicted career criminals living in the East Harlem and Yorkville areas of New York City. Data on the total income and expenditures of respondents, the proportion of income derived from crimes of different types, and expenditures for alcohol, other drugs, living costs, and other goods and services will be sought on a routine basis. Approximately 40-50 nonaddicted career criminals exhibiting eight different criminal economic lifestyles will be recruited and followed for one year. Instruments will be developed to record routine income, crime, and expenditure data. Different methodologies for collecting such data will be tested and analyzed for completeness, reliability, and validity.